carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Duo
Duo, originally El Duo, was a Brunanter rock-pop band formed in the mid-1960s. They have been one of the most successful rock bands in Brunant, as well as one of its earliest exponents. Duo was heavily influenced by Spanish rock of the period. History Early years , 1975]] El Duo was formed in 1965 as a duo with Spanish singer Pablo Gomez and Brunanter Peter Savall. The two first played at the Bicycle in Koningstad. The group was signed on to the Lyons/Bergstein label. The grup left Lyons/Bergstein and signed with Stereophone Records in 1967, releasing songs in the Juventus label. The group was reformed to be a band, with new members Arthur Mount and David Andrews. The band adopted a more pop-rock sound, influenced by British beat music. They released mostly English-language music, but due to having a Spanish member had a few Spanish-language hits, popular in Spain, Traspes and to a lesser extent in Latin America. First successes Their first success as a band came with the album ''Tell Me, with singles Tell Me and Mi Melodia, released in late 1967. This album was a moderate success and helped finance their next recording. Duo went on a concert tour in Brunant throughout 1967 and in 1968 went on a four-stop tour in Traspes, given that the band was well-known there already. Between 1967 and 1970 they recorded what would be the album Many Names, an avant-garde rock and pop album. This would be a critical and commercial success. Following its release, where it was one of the most popular non-Spanish successes in Spain, they gave a concert tour there, with shows in Madrid, Barcelona and Sevilla. The 1970s Following the success from Many Names and their concerts Stereophone executived badly wanted a new release to follow up in their success. The 1971 EP California, written and produced largely without any of the bandmembers input would prove to be a critical and financial flop. After California the band took a hiatus from recording and touring and only in 1973 began recording their EP I'd Like to Know, which was successful and help their image. They would give a second concert in Spain in 1974. I'd Like to Know was followed by the album Why?, but major disagreements between group members led to it only being released in 1975. The band decided to break up and the release of Why? was never followed up by concerts. Later years Duo briefly reunited in 1979 and released an album in 1980 before breaking up definatively. the group reunited in 1995 for a concert in Koningstad and since 2000 have consistently given concerts. Despite being fairly popular in the Iberian peninsula, Duo never released a Spanish-only music album, instead recording two or three songs in Spanish for their albums. In 2001 they released The Spanish Years, a compilation of their greatest Spanish language hits. Discography *''Tell Me'' (1967) * Many Names (1970) *''California'' (1971) *''I'd Like to Know'' (1973) *''Why?'' (1975) *''The Spanish Years'' (2001) Category:Music bands Category:Duo Category:Lyons/Bergstein Category:Stereophone Records